


The Restless Dead

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Moria is quiet but not deserted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for the LOM Horrifying October: Depths of Moria

Moria was quiet. The Orcs had gone after Sauron was defeated. The dwarves had given up on restoring Moria to its former glory. The elves were almost gone from Middle Earth entirely. The mines were in ruins, as were the halls and rooms in the upper parts. 

Moria was not uninhabited though. If living beings had been there, they might have seen them, the spirits of the dead. 

There was no peace. There was no ending. They were trapped there for as long as Middle Earth existed. They roamed Moria’s interior endlessly, silently, seeking… 

Seeking a rest that never came.


End file.
